European Windstorm Centre Wiki
To go to the main EWC site click this link= https://sites.google.com/site/europeanwindstormcenter/ The EWC was set up in September 2009 to issue warnings and advisorys on windstorms in the North Atlantic Ocean. to go to the main site click thee link above to Google Sites. 2013-14 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season Summary The 2013-14 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season lasts from the 1st October to the 28th February of the following year. Meaning that the season spans two years. These dates limit the scope of windstorm formation and they can form at any time. Windstorm Cameron brought a large storm surge on the coasts of North-Western Europe. As of 31st January 2014 the strongest storm of the season was Irene. This season has developed many damaging windstorms, most impacting the United Kingdom, Iceland and France. ImageSize = width:870 height:299 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:9 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2013 till:31/03/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:European_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:European_Cyclone id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Windstorm id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Windstorm id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Windstorm id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Windstorm id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Windstorm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/10/2013 till:15/10/2013 color:C1 text:"Andrea" from:15/10/2013 till:18/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Arlene" from:22/10/2013 till:26/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Bertie" from:24/10/2013 till:28/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Beth" from:26/10/2013 till:29/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Carmen" from:29/10/2013 till:02/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Bud" from:01/11/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Bertha" from:03/11/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:C1 text:"Bret" from:10/11/2013 till:14/11/2013 color:C4 text:"Camille" from:19/11/2013 till:21/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Connor" from:19/11/2013 till:22/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Carl" from:04/12/2013 till:07/12/2013 color:C5 text:"Cameron" from:12/12/2013 till:15/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Celia" from:14/12/2013 till:17/12/2013 color:C1 text:"Cindy" from:14/12/2013 till:16/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Don" from:18/12/2013 till:21/12/2013 color:C4 text:"Danielle" barset:break from:19/12/2013 till:23/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Dennis" from:21/12/2013 till:24/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Donna" from:22/12/2013 till:27/12/2013 color:C5 text:"Dora" from:23/12/2013 till:26/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Emily" from:26/12/2013 till:29/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Etna" from:28/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:C1 text:"Fernand" from:30/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Floyd" from:30/12/2013 till:02/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Franklin" from:02/01/2014 till:05/01/2014 color:C3 text:"Freddie" from:04/01/2014 till:07/01/2014 color:C5 text:"Ike" from:11/01/2014 till:15/01/2014 color:C3 text:"Inez" from:18/01/2014 till:23/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Unamed Windstorm" from:23/01/2014 till:25/01/2014 color:C2 text:"Isdore" from:24/01/2014 till:28/01/2014 color:C4 text:"Ivan" from:29/01/2014 till:03/02/2014 color:C5 text:"Irene" from:30/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Gert" barset:break from:03/02/2014 till:05/02/2014 color:C3 text:"Gil" from:03/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Helen" from:04/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Harrison" from:05/02/2014 till:09/02/2014 color:C5 text:"Gustav" from:10/02/2014 till:11/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Jeanne" from:11/02/2014 till:14/02/2014 color:C4 text:"Julio" from:13/02/2014 till:14/02/2014 color:C3 text:"Jordan" from:14/02/2014 till:16/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Kara" from:18/02/2014 till:21/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Unnamed" from:20/02/2014 till:24/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Unnamed" from:24/02/2014 till:26/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Katherine" from:27/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 color:C3 text:"Katrina" from:08/03/2014 till:10/03/2014 color:C5 text:"Lorenzo" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:28/02/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:31/03/2014 text:March TextData = pos:(436,30) text:"(From the Potter-Wood European Windstorm Scale)" pos:(617,30) 2013 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:205 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/11/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/01/2013 till:26/01/2013 color:ITS text:"Hansgeorg" from:01/03/2013 till:04/03/2013 color:TS text:"Rina" from:22/05/2013 till:24/05/2013 color:C1 text:"Chris" from:29/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 color:TS text:"Sebastein" from:22/05/2013 till:24/05/2013 color:C3 text:"Tanya" from:17/11/2013 till:20/11/2013 color:TS text:"Valerie" from:06/02/2013 till:08/02/2013 color:ITS text:"Fabio" from:15/05/2013 till:16/05/2013 color:MTS text:"Oscar" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October TextData = pos:(410,22) text:"(European Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale)" pos:(600,30) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse